The things we leave behind
by WannaMarryAckles
Summary: Max left TC 10 years ago in search of the cure with Logan after everything had been fixed and left Alec in charge. But when Alec goes missing and Mole calls her back will she be willing to drop Logan and her new family to save him or has she left all that behind.


**Summary - Max left TC 10 years ago in search of the cure with Logan after everything had been fixed and left Alec in charge. But when Alec goes missing and Mole calls her back will she be willing to drop Logan and her new family to save him or has she left all that behind.**

**/AN- This is a M/A fic but it will however unfortunately start M/L. Usual disclaimers apply. R&amp;R because you love me?**

* * *

Shit, shit shit. Alec cursed to himself as he felt the blood trail down over his eye. His arms were bound behind his back and he was pretty sure his legs had both been strapped to chains on the floor. Where ever he was being kept really stunk he decided after his nose had finally started to work again after the beating it had taken several hours ago. "Hey! Hey what the hell is going on?" The transgenic cursed as he struggled to stand with his hands behind his back and banged on the wall. "I swear I am going to kick your arse you damn son of a bitch when I get the chance." He growled. Footsteps appeared at the end of the hall way and Alec took a step back from the door as he saw the man in the white coat get closer to him. When confused him most was how little this guy was. Obviously they had no idea who or what exactly they had decided to abduct. As the man reached the door way he pulled something from the wall and pulled it into view. Shit again. Alec growled as the tranquiliser shot hit his shoulder before he hand a chance. God he wished she was around, she'd have gotten him by now, and she always got him out of his messes. "Max." He groaned as he dropped down to his knees before his head hit the floor again and everything went black.

* * *

Max smiled as she looked at the sight of her son fast asleep in the back seat of her car. She had never imagined she would get this life. She had always thought she would be hiding. She would be running for her life and looking over her shoulder at every turn. That's what she had expected. Yet here she was, with a darling little boy in the form of her 4 year old son Casper and her husband was probably home cooking for her. Oh and she lived in London England. It was the last place she had expected to end up settling but after the laws which declared transgenic citizens just as much as anyone else and things in TC had settled down this was where she and Logan had drifted in their search for the cure and incidentally where they had settled. Personally Max always suspected Logan didn't want to risk going back to Seattle that held the one person who would potentially ruin everything even though there was no cure any more after all HE was the reason she had almost stayed but those days were in her past now. Even if she did remember the day she left like it was yesterday.

-_Flashback-_

_It had all been arranged, the plans were in motions and there were places to go but for some reason everything seemed to final. Everything in TC were going great. It had been passed they were to all be given citizenship and whilst it was taking a while for both them and the world to adjust it was slowly happening. A lot of the transgenic's had chosen to return to the army. It was what they knew and it was what they were good at but this time it was by their own choice and they were getting a chance to do good things, to be recognised for the work they were doing for people. Plus they were enhanced and it meant a lot less people around the world were giving their lives to serve. Several transgenic's had chosen to stay hidden in the deep and dark depths of Terminal City where the refurbishments hadn't occurred because that was where they were comfortable but generally people were happy and things were peaceful. Well all except Logan. He still wanted the cure and Max was running out of reasons they couldn't go and find it. So it had been decided, Alec was going to take over TC. Mole who had stuck around despite his constant insistence it was only because they needed him and Max and Logan would be leaving. Max insisted they would be back but every goodbye just seemed to final for some reason. Joshua had been heartbroken little fella was leaving but he understood. It was what she needed to her and Logan could get busy. OC as always had brushed it off and told her she would always be able to find her at good old Jam Pony if she needed her, but saying goodbye to Alec was the worst. Something about it had just felt wrong and terrifying, like she was letting go of the one good, constant and strong thing in her life. He had become her best friend and confident in the months they had worked together for TC, a small part of her suspected without Logan breathing down her ear it would have developed into more but they had never allowed it to. Yet as they stood staring at each other both shuffling awkward she knew if he had just asked her, had he said aloud the question she could see so clearly in his arms then she would have happily stayed, she would have stayed for him. However he had pulled his usual Alec stunt and brushed everything with an awkward laugh. "Don't miss me too much Maxie." He had chuckled, pulled her into a hug and then disappeared back into command where no one could see the turmoil he was really going through. Knowing where she stood Max had turned and left with Logan._

_-End of flashback-_

The sound of her son waking as she pulled into the driveway of her home, her new life, where here she was just Max Cale, part time martial arts teacher and full time mom. Climbing out of the car gracefully she made her way to the back of the car and moved to scoop her son and his bag from the back seat before she entered the house.

"Logan?" She called quietly as she entered unsure if he was home or working as she dropped her keys and bag by the front door and padded upstairs to lay her son to sleep. After she had done so and quickly inspected the house she had realised her husband wasn't home so she decided to change out of her 'mommy' clothes and into something she always felt more like herself in, a pair of jeans and her favourite old leather jacket. She didn't often get to wear this but when Logan wasn't around and she had five minutes to herself she liked to pretend she was the same Max she had been ten years ago. Settling into the couch she began to settle for the day when she heard her phone ring and with a sigh she reached over to swipe it answering without checking the number. "Hello." She smiled into the phone mostly expecting to hear the voice of Logan on the other end.

"Max." The sound of the voice caused Max to sit up and pay attention more than she had in years.

"Who is this?" She questioned, it couldn't. It just couldn't be him.

"Well quite frankly I'm insulted."

"Mole. What the hell… how did you even get my number."

"Used my brain- or should I say someone elses brain."

"Look, it's great to hear from you but is there a reason you called?" Max asked, she hadn't heard from them for well it must have been eight years now.

"Listen here Max. You know I wouldn't be callin' if I really didn't have to…"

"Mole just tell me for god sake." Max snapped both her patience and her worry on thin lines.

"Well. It's Alec. He's missing."


End file.
